Rejuvenation
by Experiment X4d2-Shadow Emerald
Summary: 2 months after Cosmo's death, Tails picks up the pieces and tries to revive her, with some help from everyone's favourite ultimate lifeform, who himself, tries to revive a loved one.
1. Chapter 1

It was two months after the incidents of the Metarex. Tails was still in his deep depression and hardly left his house. Many people tried to help him through his turmoil, none actually _helped_.

*Flashback 1*

'Tails?' Amy said, knocking on the door. 'If you don't let me in, just remember, I have a spare key.'

The locks on the door turned, opening wide to show Tails behind it, bloodshot eyes and all.

'What?' He choked.

'I wanted to talk to you about the Cosmo incident.' She said.

'Well I don't.' Tails said, shutting the door. Amy sighed and walked away.

*End Flashback 1*

*Flashback 2*

'Yo Tails, open up.' Knuckles spoke loudly, pounding on the door. No answer. Knuckles went round to the window, seeing Tails sitting lazily on the couch. He went back to the door. 'Tails, I just wanted to talk to you...I know you're there!' Still no answer. 'Look Tails, all I wanted to say was, you need to get over it. I mean, no offense, cos she was real nice, but Cosmo wasn't the shiniest apple on the tree.' He spoke in a bragging way. He heard the cushions of the couch creak from movement. Knuckles stepped back to wait for Tails to open the door. Instead, a gloved fist burst through the door, inches from Knuckles' face, then started flailing around, trying to grab him. Knuckles stepped back. 'Um...I'll just go.'

*End Flashback 2*

*Flashback 3*

'Tails?' Sonic said, approaching the door. He waited at the door, whistling a tune, waiting for his little bro. to open the door. 'Tails, I know you're there, I see you. You never boarded up this hole from when Knuckles came over.' He said, looking at Tails through the hole. Tails looked back at him, turned to his right and grabbed the TV remote. Sonic hoped he was turning the TV off to talk to him. Instead, Tails threw it towards the door, hitting Sonic straight in the eye. 'OW! Aw, my eye! Jeez Tails, I know you're depressed, but we're trying to help you! Ow.' He said, rubbing his eye. He looked through the hole with his good eye, Tails was gone. A few seconds later, a large brown cover went over it. From the other side, Tails had nailed a large plank to the door, over the hole.

'Happy now?' He said, sitting back down. Sonic walked away.

*End Flashback 3*

But today, one more person was trying. Hopefully, he can prove that he's truly the ultimate lifeform.

Shadow teleported to Tails' house after laughing at Sonic with his new eye patch. He had to wear it for a week. Shadow laughed for ten minutes. When he arrived, he didn't bother knocking, he just used Chaos Control to enter. He looked at Tails, who was staring back at him from the couch.

'I came to talk to you.' Shadow spoke.

'Well I don't wanna; or appreciate you coming onto my property without my permission.' Tails said back.

'Then talk to me, I'll leave. Look, the others think you should get over it.'

'It's Hard! You don't know what its like to lose the closest person to you IN YOUR LIFE' Tails shouted back. Shadow glared at him.

'One word. Maria! I had to watch her send me down here, to see them KILL HER! You think you're the only one that's suffered? I'm trying to help you here. Do you want to end up like me?! Every day, trying to put up with the grief. The knowledge that you could've stopped it? The pain of knowing it was ALL YOUR FAULT?!' He retorted.

'If that's you, then it's too late. I AM dealing with the grief. I AM putting up with that knowledge. I KNOW IT WAS MY FAULT! But it's what she wanted. Isn't that the same for you?!'

A silence dawned on the two, them quieting from their battle of past grief.

'What did you do Shadow? How do you put up with that pain?' Tails asked.

'I converted it. I was created to be the ultimate lifeform, able to use the power of Chaos. I could, but I could only use the basic Chaos Control. I used that grief as a determination to master my powers. After a month, I could use Chaos Control to send my hundreds of miles away, and about a hundred yards without an Emerald. I also converted my own Chaos Energy into an attack. Chaos Spear. That's how.' Shadow explained.

'...then help me do the same.' Tails inquired. Shadow raised an eyebrow in confusion. 'Help me harness the Chaos Energy.'

'And that would do what exactly?'

'I'm a bookworm for some good. Do you know what things are accessible through the proper Chaos Ritual? Regeneration, teleportation, and even resurrection!' Tails said. Shadow looked interested.

'Do tell.'

'Resurrection is possible once certain criteria are met.'

'What criteria?! Enough details, gimme a solution!'

'I never read that part! I thought it impossible.'

'Then where did you read it?'

'Station Square library. I know the owner, so we should be able to find it easily. Think Shadow. If we get that book, think what Super Shadow, Super Sonic and perhaps Super Tails can do.'

.............

'How long can the book be held for you?' Shadow asked.

'For as long as I please.' Tails replied.

'One week should do. The training starts tomorrow. Meet me on your airstrip on 8:00 am to begin. For now, go get that book ready. And for god sake, eat something! You haven't eaten in weeks. Heheh.' Shadow said. 'Chaos Control!' He shouted, teleporting with the sapphire gemstone. Tails smiled for the first time in a few months. He ran into his kitchen and ate something wholesome and healthy. He ran out of the door and towards the train station. He got a ticket and boarded the train. When he got to station square, he ran to the library, passing Amy on his way.

'Tails!' She shouted as he ran.

'Sorry Amy, in a rush!' He shouted back.


	2. Chapter 2

Tails rushed into the library and up to the desk. The old man behind it looked down at him as he panted.

'Tails?' He said. Tails looked up at him,

'Hey Charles.' Tails said breathlessly.

'Tails! What can I do for my favourite bookworm?'

'Can ya do me a favor? Hold a book for me for about a week?'

'Sure! No problem. Which one?'

'The "Methods of Chaos" one.'

'No problem, just pick it up when ya need it.'

'Thanks!' Tails said, running out of the library. When he exited, a familiar blue streak dashed past him, making him spin on the spot like a top. Sonic ran back to him, waiting for him to stop spinning. He started tapping his foot and whistling as Tails started to slow down. When he stopped, Sonic went to say something, but was interrupted by Tails' face going a green tint and his cheeks puffing out. He ran to a bush as Sonic rolled his eyes...eye. He closed his eye and grimaced when he heard the puke splatter. Tails groggily walked back.

'Hi Sonic. Uh...' Tails moaned.

'Hey Tails. It's been a while.' Sonic said, pointing to his eyepatch.

'Yeah, sorry about that.'

'It's fine. But why ya here?' Sonic said, looking to the Library doors.

'I was getting a book. I was having it held. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to...' Tails rushed, Sonic stopping him ran running off.

'Whoa Tails. Calm down. Just slow down for a sec.' Sonic said, stopping him.

'Okay.'

'So, what book and what are you talking about?'

'Well...' Tails started, when Shadow appeared behind Sonic.

'I'll tell him. You, go prepare.' He said to Tails. Tails nodded and ran off.

'I'm surprised he _could_ puke. He hasn't eaten in how long.'

'Yeah, so, you here to tell me something or to laugh at this again?'

'Both.' Shadow chuckled.

Back at the train station, Tails was calmly sitting waiting for his train, when he saw Cream at the counter, buying a ticket. She skipped away and sat on the bench across from Tails, facing the other way. Tails got up and tapped her on the shoulder.

'Huh? Oh Tails! I was just coming to see you.' She said sweetly. 'I guess that was a waste of a ticket.'

'Why not get a refund?' Tails asked her.

'It says no refunds.' She said, pointing to the sign.

'Hmm.' Tails grabbed her ticket and went to the desk. 'Hey Simon. Dya think I can get a refund on this?'

'Well I'm not meant to do this, but I guess I owe you for saving my ass...and my job.' He said.

'They're the same thing Simon.' Tails joked.

'Yeah yeah. Okay then. But just this once.' He said taking the ticket. He handed the money to Tails, who gave it to Cream.

'You know the people here well.' She spoke.

'If you knew how many times I've been on this train, you'd understand. I even have my own seat.'

'Really?'

'Third carriage, fourth row, second from the right. Good view of the sky, good for reading too.'

'Wow. Well, Amy told me that you was in a hurry earlier. Why?' She said, sitting down.

'Well...' Tails began. He told the story until the train came. Cream went back to her mother and Tails boarded the train. That night, he finally slept well. He had set his alarm for 7:30.

The next morning, Tails awoke, got ready and waited for Shadow on the airstrip. He appeared from behind a tree a few minutes later.

'Ready?' Shadow bluntly said.

'I...it's a b...bit c...cold, i...isn't it?' Tails shivered.

'If you're going to be ready, you must brace the harshest conditions. Warm up.'

Shadow got Tails doing many warm up routines, wearing him out. Unfortunately later, the sun rose and it got warmer, making Tails sweat.

'You're fine now. now to begin.' Shadow said. He teleported a couple yards back and tossed Tails a Chaos Emerald, the purple one.

'For now, we're gonna do the basics, try and teleport behind me.' Shadow said. Tails looked confused at the gem.

'Uh...Chaos Control?' He said, weakly holding it forwards. Shadow slapped his palm to his face.

'You're not giving it to me! Put some effort into it!'

'But how do I do it?'

'You must use your own power to search into the emerald and find its power, then use it, harness it. Then release it! Be determined.'

'Chaos Control.' Tails said. He disappeared, but reappeared a few metres in the air. He fell on his face.

'Mean it! Imagine the Metarex has you and Cosmo cornered. You must escape, or die.' Shadow commanded. Tails growled.

'Chaos Control!' He shouted. He disappeared, and reappeared behind Shadow. He smirked, as did Shadow.

'This might be easier than I thought.' Shadow started. 'But just incase, go get me a pizza.'

'Chaos Control!' Tails shouted, teleporting away. He came a few seconds later with a large, cheesy pizza. After a "snack", Shadow decided that he had figured out Chaos Control. Now Tails had done travel, battle was next.

'Hopefully by knowing the faker for so long, you know Homing Attack. Correct?'

'Yeah.'

'Then we upgrade it. After you hit the target, use your inner chaos to empower you with some extra attack. I'm sure you've seen me do so when we met Silver.'

'Oh yeah! Chaos Attack, right?'

'Yes. Try it on me. Don't worry, I can take it.'

Tails jumped in the air and curled up into a ball, launching himself at Shadow. He hit him, then tried to twist into a kick, which succeeded. When he tried the last kick, he accidentally did it wrong...well, wrong for Shadow. He aimed...a little too low. Shadow got winded and fell to the floor.

'Sorry!' Tails panicked. Shadow awkwardly got to his feet.

'I am the ultimate lifeform, I can take it.' He whispered. 'I'm fine.'

'But look on the bright side. An enemy won't like that. Huh? Heheh.' Tails joked...sorta.

'I guess so. But try and aim higher. Try again.'

Tails tried multiple times, eventually executing it right. Shadow dusted himself off.

'Good, now time for Chaos Spear. Harness your chaos energy and unleash it in a wave. It's more powerful with a Chaos Emerald, but let's get execution right first.

Tails pulled his arm back, a large yellow glow surrounding it.

'Chaos...' Tails started, just before the chaos energy spread to his arm...in a flame. 'Spe-AAAAHHHH!!' He screamed, flailing his arm about, trying to blow out the flame. Shadow watched in boredom, then started laughing when Tails dived into his house's outdoor pond. A wet Tails walked back to him.

'So what was I doing wrong?' He blandly asked.

'You stored too much energy. It went too far. Think of it as like blowing up a balloon. Blow too much, it bursts.'

'Right. Chaos...Spear.' He said, shooting it at a flower on the edge of the runway. It lent over as it blew past, then straightened again. 'I can't even cut a flower.'

'Do what I said before, put some emotion into it, why dya think I take things so serious?'

'I thought you was just angry all the time.'

'Then I proved you wrong. Try again. Image a Metarex there.' Shadow said, pointing at the palm tree. Tails glared at the tree.

'Chaos SPEAR!' He shouted, launching a large yellow wave at the tree. It cut through the tree...and the other four behind it. Shadow walked over to the edge and watched the trees fall to the depths of the sea.

'Wow. Kid, you may have some potential. But there's one last thing to learn. Chaos Blast.'

'A manifestation of pure Chaos Rage, released in an outward manner in order to obliterate all in its path, I know.'

'Chaos Rage, correct. Try it. I doubt you can get this wrong, there's no execution.'

Shadow stepped away from Tails as he went to the middle of the airstrip.

'But I'm not angry.'

'Do I always havta put things in your head to make you do these?!'

'Could you?' Tails innocently asked.

'Uh, fine. Um...Cosmo has been resurrected, but Dark Oak has returned. The greatest moment of your life is about to happen, but he kills her.' Shadow said, just before backing off more.

'.............Grr.............**CHAOS BLAST!!**' Tails bellowed, sending out a ripple of chaos energy across the area. Shadow shielded his eyes as the destructive wave shone before him. The wave depleted, Tails stood happy with his work, when a crack made his smile disappear. The ground of the airstrip started to break. Large chunks broke off, leading to where Tails was standing. He fell into the abyss with the debris. He grabbed his Chaos Emerald.

'Ah! Chaos Control!' He screamed, disappearing a few seconds before the rocks hit the ocean floor. Shadow looked over the side, trying to see the kitsune. He appeared behind him, smirking. Shadow stepped up and turned, surprised to see the fox alive. He smirked.

'Well well well, I thought you was dead.'

'So did I. I guess it'll take a while to fix this, but that can be done later. What's next.'

'That's it really, you know about machines and weapons, so there's nothing left to teach you.'

'What about guns?'

'You're twelve kid, this is all I'm teaching you.'

'I can fly planes, make planes and space stations, design high tech machinery at twelve, but I can't use guns? No fair.'

'You don't need them, not with what I've taught you.' Shadow joked. Tails smiled, and nodded. They both grabbed their Chaos Emerald.

'Thanks for the help. Let me treat you to lunch tomorrow, it's pretty late.' Tails said, looking to the dark sky. They had been training all day.

'I'd like that. But first, we find out if you do have a super form. Get a good night's sleep. You deserved it.'

'Yeah. Thanks.'

'Chaos Control!' They both incanted. Shadow teleported to his apartment, Tails into his house.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few days, Shadow kept training Tails, even setting him up some duels. He had the same people that tried to help him, for a "bit of pay back" as he called it. But, unfortunately for them, Shadow had taught Tails very well.

*Fight 1 - Knuckles*

'Okay Tails, this is for trying to strangle me!' Knuckles bellowed as he ran at Tails with his fist reared for a punch. Tails did a minor Chaos Control to the side and grabbed his arm. He flew into the air, Knuckles dangling. 'PUT ME DOWN!'

'Okay.' Tails said. He spun around in the air, bring Knuckles into a centrifugal force of spin. He threw him high into the air, watching as he screamed. Just before Knuckles hit the ground, Tails used Chaos Control to make him stop for a second. Knuckles uncovered his eyes as he saw he was floating, just before he fell with a thump.

'Uh...my head. I give. Uh...' Knuckles moaned.

'Using brain over brawn, good strategy.' Shadow complimented.

*Fight 1 complete*

*Fight 2 - Amy*

'Sorry Tails, but NO-ONE SHUTS A DOOR ON ME!' She shouted, running at him with her hammer. Tails disappeared as she swung. He reappeared across the arena, charging a yellow light on his hand.

'Chaos Spear!' He incanted, launching the wave at Amy. She braced for the pain, only to have Tails push her out of the way after he teleported. 'Could you have made it any closer?!'

'Yeah, I could've just watched.'

'Fine, you win.'

*End Fight 2*

*Fight 3 - Sonic*

'Okay Tails, I'm only doing this cos of your training. I don't wanna do this.' Sonic said.

'Why, afraid I'll kick your ass?'

'Don't get cocky.'

'Pfft, says you.' Tails scoffed.

'Whadya mean?!'

'Let's see, when you was saving Princess Elise, you tore the robot apart, then just tapped it cockily to tip it off the edge.'

'Smart ass. Fine, Bring it!'

Tails smirked, and flew calmly over the cliff. He taunted Sonic as he levitated over the edge.

'Alright, you asked for it!' He growled, jumping for a Homing Attack.

'Perfect.' Tails whispered as Sonic darted at him. He used the same minor teleport he used against Knuckles to move to the side of the attack. He watched as Sonic fell down to the depths, hearing him shout "You Win!" as he fell. He looked to Shadow, who nodded. 'Chaos Control!' He incanted. He teleported Sonic up to him. Sonic looked around.

'You just had to do that, didn't ya?'

'I won, didn't I?'

*End Fight 3*

But the power...sorta went to Tails' head...for he had just challenged Shadow to a duel.

'Me? You want to face me? Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate lifeform?'

'Yeah. Why, scared?'

'I never turn down a challenge, but I won't be as easy as the other remember. Don't expect me to go easy on you.'

'Same to you.'

The duel began. Shadow started using Chaos Control to teleport quickly around the arena, trying to trick Tails, then began running around him.

"This should finish this quickly." Shadow thought.

"Dark Oak...Cosmo...Death..." Tails thought. His fur turned a tint of red.

'Chaos Blast!!' He shouted, unleashing the Chaos Rage energy. Shadow was forced across the arena. He growled.

"He's good. But I am the Ultimate lifeform! No mercy." Shadow thought, teleporting. He reappeared on the stage, looking for Tails...he was gone.

'Hmm?' He muttered. 'Chaos...' He started, reaching for his Emerald...that was gone too. 'Damn it. I must've dropped it.

'NOT REALLY!' Tails shouted, revealing himself high in the air. The seven Chaos Emerald's were surrounding him, glowing immensely.

'Where did you get those?!'

'We used them to power the Blue Typhoon. You had two, I had the other five. You gave me one last week and I just took yours. Time to find out what they can do!'

Tails absorbed the Chaos Emeralds into his person. They disappeared as a bright light shone from Tails. His orange fur turned golden yellow and his hair rose. His tails flailed around madly, yet gracefully...somehow. The light withered in a blast. Shadow looked up at the _new_ Tails.

'So...you can do it.' He uttered.

'Yep, say hello to Super Tails!' He bragged. 'I guess this match is mine.'

'Not yet.' Shadow persisted. He teleported behind Tails, trying to swing at him, only to receive an elbow to the stomach, then a kick to the face. Shadow fell to the ground.

'Ready to give?'

'I don't want to...but I must.' Shadow said, kneeling down. Tails lowered to the ground and his fur and features reverted. The seven Chaos Emeralds fell into Shadow's arms.

'I suppose you do have the potential. But don't let it go to your head...like that faker.'

'Hey, give Sonic a break. He's serious when he hasta be. Make the most of a situation, I suppose.'

'A little too much. But I suppose we need him now. Go get that book.' Shadow said, passing him an Emerald, the white one.

'RIght. Chaos Control!' He shouted, disappearing. He reappeared at the library in Station Square. Chaos Control was saving him loads of money. He walked in.

'Hey Charles, ya got that book for me?'

'Yep, it's just in the back room. Feel free to go get it.'

Tails nodded and walked into the back. He looked through the shelves of "reserved" until he found his, Methods Of Chaos. He grabbed the book and went to walked away, until an unfortunate familiar laugh was heard from the newly made hole in the wall. The large, round scientist known as Dr. Eggman.

'Hohoho! Well well well, when I heard about a book that told of ways of using Chaos energy, I expected Sonic or someone to be guarding it, not the fox boy getting it from a library.' He said.

'Too bad Eggman, you can't have it.'

'Oh? And you're going to stop me?'

'Easy. Chaos Spear!' He incanted. Nothing happened.

'Well, that was a _great_ enthusiasm call, but it won't help you.'

'No, but that will.' Tails spoke, pointing behind Eggman at the large, yellow wave approaching him. It hit his flying machine and nearly flung Eggman out of it.

'Is Shadow here then?'

'Nope, just me.'

'Impossible.'

'Oh yeah? Chaos Control!' He said, appearing behind Eggman.

'This cannot be.'

'Um...I think it is. Bye bye.' He said, charging a Chaos Spear in his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Tails walked away from the wreckage and the semi-conscious Dr. Eggman. He went to Charles at the desk and told him to call the police and bring a broom. Tails calmly walked away with the book under his arm. He flipped his Chaos Emerald in the air and used Chaos Control when he caught it. He looked around for Shadow when he appeared by his house. He went into his house to look for him, then saw a note next to the plant Cosmo left him. "Tails, got bored of waiting for you. Went home. Come to my apartment when you're back. P.S. I watered Cosmo for ya." The note read. Tails smiled. Tails grabbed his Chaos Emerald and used it. He appeared in Shadow's apartment...a lot messier than his house. Wallpaper peeling off the walls, random pieces of wood scattered on the floor, the occasional gun that Shadow had either misplaced or used the ammo of. Tails searched around the apartment until he found Shadow in his bedroom, listening to music, banging his head to the beat. Tails approached him and heard the music. Typical though it was. "All Hail Shadow". Tails chuckled, and Shadow heard him.

'You could've knocked.' He abruptly said.

'So could you last week, but who needs to knock when you can teleport?'

Shadow shrugged, then eyed the book under Tails' arm.

'That it?'

'Yep. This has everything we need to bring Maria and Cosmo back. Sorry about the wait, I had some Eggman trouble. When he saw the Chaos attacks, he asked if you was there.'

Shadow smirked.

'Typical. Now let's hear what it has to say.'

Tails turned to the contents page.

'Let's see...speed, teleportation, power, here it is. Resurrection, page 384.'

Tails skipped through many pages until he found the one he wanted. He started to read it aloud.

'A ritual of great power must be executed in order to perform this ritual. It can be performed only once by any one person. Those who can control the Chaos and use their true power may perform it, but four must be present to start it. Whilst in a circle, they must concentrate their energies into the deceased, the dead. A ring of light will rain between them. The one bent of resurrecting a person must step into the light, along with a parchment of their memory. Once the person and a piece of the deceased's memorable items are in the ring, the ritual begin. The gods will return them to the land, but may only do so once for each person.'

'Four people?'

'Yeah. You and me makes two, Sonic is three...who else can go Super?'

'The Echidna?'

'Knuckles? I think he can only go Hyper, but I'm not sure.'

'Then Rose?'

'Nah, Amy can't.'

'Looks like we only have one choice then.' Shadow said, taking the Chaos Emeralds from the table. 'We havta travel to the future and find Silver.'

'Silver huh? Interesting. Will he know us? Cos the time paradox is still confusing me.'

'In theory, we shouldn't know him, but he should remember us. We're in his past and he's in our future.'

'Never hurt to try.'

'Are you sure?'

'For Cosmo? Always sure.'

'As I am for Maria.'

'Chaos Control!' They shouted, the Chaos Emerald's transporting them after surrounding them.

They reappeared in a large city, built vast and calm. A true paradise. Tails and Shadow walked past a large fountain, some people looking at them as they passed.

'I guess the future wasn't screwed up too much.' Tails said, leaning on a pillar.

'Yes, but we need to find Silver. Ask around, I'm sure one person knows where he is...or who he is.'

The two went separate ways, asking people around the city if they knew who Silver the Hedgehog was, or where he was. Everyone knew him but none knew his location. Tails usually sighed and walked on, while Shadow erupted in rage and shouted, "That doesn't help!". Eventually, the two met back up at the fountain and sat down in defeat.

'Well, that was a waste.' Shadow said.

'We can't give up now Shadow.'

'Why not?'

'Remember what we're here for! We need Silver to finish the ritual to resurrect Maria and Cosmo.'

Shadow blinked.

'Oh...yeah.'

Two men dressed in black suits walked up to them.

'Excuse me sir, but we are placing you under arrest.' One said.

'What! What did I do?!' Tails panicked.

'Not you, your friend. For disturbing the peace, that's why.'

'Look, we're here to find Silver the Hedgehog, we're not here to be polite.' Shadow ignorantly said.

'What matters have you with our king!'

'.........King?'


	5. Chapter 5

'King Silver?' Tails asked.

'Yes. Our beloved King, ruler of Metropolis. What business do you have with him?'

'We're...sorta old friends. We dunno if he'll remember us though.'

'Sounds like an assassination plot! What weapons do you have!?'

'None! None!'

'If so, we'll take you to the castle.'

Tails stood casual as they did a search on him. They found a wrench, a few bolts and some old crackers. Shadow started to sweat.

'Sir, if you could extend your arms.'

'I...I don't wanna.' He awkwardly said.

'Why...?'

..........

'Chaos Control!' Shadow shouted, as the two disappeared.

'All guards report to the castle! Assassins are headed for King Silver!'

Guards ran to the castle as Tails and Shadow appeared there. Tails looked out of the window.

'You had to bring your gun, didn't you?'

'Always.'

They turned around to the throne, where...Silver was sitting, his head in his hand, leaning on the armrest, drooling as he snored. Asleep on the job.

'No comment.' Tails blandly said.

Shadow walked up to Silver and slapped him around the back of the head.

'IT'S NOT MY waffle....Oh...hi.' Silver said...for some reason.

'Right....'

'Huh? Wait. Tails. Shadow. What are you guys doin here? My time is after yours.'

'Before we explain that, you explain this. Why are you King?!' Shadow shouted.

'Oh right. Well, when I returned, I was depicted as a messenger of Light. I protected the city from a dragon and they crowned me King. I dunno why, but it's fun.'

'Still Naive I see.'

'Hey, whacha gonna do huh?' He said, scratching his head. The guards rushed in and aimed guns at Tails and Shadow. 'At Ease!' Silver shouted.

'Sir, they plan to assassinate you.'

'Yeah, and I'm naive. These guys are my friends. I know one does, but does the fox boy look like an assassin? No.'

'Hey!' Shadow growled.

'Guards, at ease. Return to your posts. I need not protection.'

The guards ran off, after saluting. One smaller guard ran to Silver.

'Sir, where am I stationed?'

Silver tapped on the small blue screen that appeared from the armrest.

'You're stationed outside _her_ room.'

'Very well sir, I report to Queen Blaze.' He said saluting and running off. Silver slapped his palm to his face.

'Queen Blaze?' Tails said accusingly.

Silver laughed awkwardly and scratched his head. He held up his other hand, a large jewel encrusted ring around his third finger.

'Pricey.'

'Yeah, I sorta popped the question to Blaze a few days after I became King. Wedding two weeks later.

'How long ago was that?'

'About one, two years, why?'

'There aren't any Princes or Princesses yet, are there?' Shadow asked. Silver blushed.

'I...she and....I...uh....TWO SONS!'

'Wow SIlver.' Tails complimented.

'Yeah yeah. But answer MY question. You're here why?'

'Oh yeah. Well, we need you to come back to the past to perform a ritual. We're gonna resurrect Cosmo and Maria.'

'Why dya need me for that?'

'We need four people who can go Super. Me, Tails, faker and you.' Shadow said from the side.

'Right. Well I can't leave my kingdom without a ruler. It's not really a good time, too sudden.'

'Can't you just have Blaze take over?'

'Or she could go with us! Burning Blaze....oh...that's the Sol Emeralds, right?'

'Yeah. I'll go talk to her. Feel free to come along.' Silver said, standing up and picking his crown up. He stared at it. '......Nah. Time for some action.' He dropped it and ran out of the room, Shadow and Tails following. They ran past many guards and into Blaze's room. Shadow had to barricade the door because the guards thought they chasing Silver. Blaze blinked at them. Tails with his hands on his knees, panting, Shadow pushing the door closed, cursing at the people behind it and Silver honorably standing before her.

'Well....isn't this a nice surprise.' She said, walking towards them.

'Yeah...hi Blaze....long...time....no see. Ow my ribs. You guys are faster than me, remember!'

'Sorry. Listen, Blaze. We need your help.'

'I COULD USE YOUR HELP HERE!' Shouted Shadow from the back of the room. Blaze rolled her eyes, walked to the side of the door and pushed the wooden post into the bars on the door, locking it shut.

'Boys. So, what's up?'

'Blaze, honey...I need you to take over for a while.'

'You want me to rule? Why, what's up?'

Shadow has taught me to use the powers of Chaos. We found a book on Method's Of Chaos. We're gonna use a ritual to resurrect Maria and Cosmo.' Tails butted in.

'Wait, so you can use Chaos Control?' Silver asked.

'How dya think we got here?'

'You need four people who can go Super to perform the ritual.'

'But I can...' Blaze started.

'With the Chaos Emeralds.'

'Oh. Okay SIlver. You can go.'

'Thank you Blaze. I will return as soon as I can. Guys, dya need me or can you do the time portal?'

'We're good.'

'Chaos Control! Tails and Shadow incanted. The three disappeared into the time portal, Blaze waving goodbye to Silver.


	6. Chapter 6

The three of them reappeared outside Tails' house. Silver took a deep breath.

'Ah, it's been a while.' Silver said, happily.

'Yeah. Now we just havta find Sonic. Shadow, did Sonic say where he was going when you talked to him?' Tails asked.

'Yes. He said he'd be at Emerald Coast right after he said he wouldn't go through with the ritual for a million rings.' Shadow implied.

'WHAT!?! HE SAID WHAT!?!' Tails shouted.

Shadow sighed. 'He said he wouldn't go through with the ritual for a million rings. He thought it was wrong to mess with the dead and God's ways.'

'THEN WHY DID YOU TRAIN ME!?!'

'I didn't know WE'D NEED HIM!'

'Hang on guys.' Silver began. 'If Sonic's refused to do this, doesn't that mean that you can't perform the ritual.

'Unfortunately, yes. We need a fourth. He's the last one. I thought I could put up with the pain, seen as I have for a few years. But I was afraid that the fox boy wouldn't.'

'I guess it was a waste me coming here then.'

_'No.' _Tails said, in a rippling, dark voice. He looked up, his fur surrounded by a dark aura. _'He WILL perform the ritual, even if I havta make him.'_

Shadow and Silver stared at him shocked, as Tails swiped a Chaos Emerald from Shadow and disappeared in a flash. Silver and Shadow looked at eachother.

'Um...........wanna go get a soda?' Silver ignorantly asked.

On Emerald Coast, Sonic, now looking with both eyes, was sitting on the beach, staring out to the horizon, watching the sun set. Tails appeared a few feet behind him, walked up to him and tapped him on the head. Sonic turned to him.

'Oh Tails, Hi. What's with the new look?'

Tails glared at him.

'....Shadow told you then. Look Tails, I'm not screwing up the way life works. People live, people die, it's fate. Cosmo and Maria made a sacrifice to save Shadow and the rest of us and that's what fate decided. I don't think you should go against God, who knows what it'll do to ya.'

Tails grabbed his neck and pulled Sonic up to look at him, into his now colorless eyes.

_'You WILL go through with the ritual. I will not allow Cosmo to stay dead for one more day. If need be, I would trade myself for her, or you if you try to stop this any longer.'_

'Tails; one, I am NOT going to do this ritual, it's wrong. Two, I'm sorry about Cosmo, but what's done is done. And three, put me down.'

_'Perform the ritual.'_

'NO! God chose to kill them. Like I said, if you defy god, who knows what he'll do to you.'

Tails' grip tightened on Sonic's neck, making him grimace.

_'Try and picture what I'LL do to you if you defy ME. First, I will dip you into lava and watch you eyes burn, then I will throw you into a pool of sharks as lunch, then I will take your lifeless body and send it into space myself and let the airless atmosphere do some damage, then send it flying down to this god-forsaken planet for it to be splattered across the continent. Lastly, I will find whatever remains of your pathetic body and give it to Amy to deal with. I wouldn't want to see head or tail of you if you didn't help me restore my love.'_

Tails let go of Sonic, letting him drop to the floor. He grabbed the Chaos Emerald and held it in his hand.

_'You have one hour to decide. Remember what the consequences are and choose wisely. Remember, it's your thoughts or your life. Chaos Control.'_

Tails vanished. Sonic pounded the ground. Tails reappeared outside Shadow's apartment. He entered to see Shadow and Silver watching Tv...a cop show.

'Oh! Dude, I understand that they were following you for the wrong reason, but did you HAVTA snap the guy's neck like that?' Silver said, staring at the screen.

'It wasn't that bad.'

'I don't think necks are meant to turn a full hundred and eighty degrees!'

'He got in my way. Hmm? I see you're back.

_'Yes.'_

'What did he say?' Silver asked.

_'He wouldn't give, so I gave him one hour to decide...and maybe one hour to life.'_

'Huh?'

_'If Cosmo isn't with me, then he will die.'_

'Tails, you should calm down. Remember what being like that for too long can do.' Shadow said, getting to his feet.

_'I'll revert when he agrees to help.'_

'And if he doesn't?'

_'Then this is the new Tails.'_

'Maybe I should've brought Blaze with me.' Silver muttered to himself.

'Look fox boy, if faker doesn't help us, then it's his call. We can't force him to do something he doesn't want to do.'

_'Then I will find another. I will search through time and space for another. Hell, I will teach Amy or Cream or even Vector to go Super if it means having Cosmo back! You don't know who much I mourn.'_

'You'd be surprised.'

_'Have you even sent a two ton block of metal off a Cliffside, just because the noise it makes when it lands is a calming one? Have you even not eaten for two weeks because you don't even want to leave your home, because that's the only place you can feel peace? Or. Have you even found a letter from her to you, her dyeing words, and broken your wrist by banging it to hard on the brick wall?!'_

'........no.'

_'Then you know not what I feel. You HAVE mourned, Shadow. But you have lived with it. I haven't. Maria died so you could live. She died to save one person. Cosmo died to save the entire race of living. I would have chosen Cosmo over the world any day. For now Shadow, Silver, I will be waiting for Sonic's answer. Now hand over the Chaos Emeralds, I want to kill him easily if he refuses.'_

Shadow sighed in defeat and handed the Chaos Emeralds to his darkened friend. Tails disappeared.

One hour passed while Tails sat quietly in his house. a knock came from the door. Tails walked up to it, still in his dark form, and opened it. Sonic stood with a stern look.

'I've made my choice.' He spoke. 'I....I don't want to do it. But I will.'

Tails smiled as his fur turned back to its yellow color.

'Why dya change your mind?'

'Why? One cos I value my life. Heheh. But mainly, cos your my little bro. and I want you to be happy. Besides, I've always wondered what I'd be like as Uncle Sonic.'

'Sonic! I'm twelve!' Tails said, embarrassed.

'And I'm sixteen, big deal. Now come on Tails, we've got a ritual to do.'

'Chaos Control.'

The two of them disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic and Tails appeared at Shadow's apartment. A note on the desk said. "Tails, me and Shadow have gone to the Master Emerald shrine to set up the ritual. Meet us there. Silver."

'So, Silver's here too?' Sonic asked.

'We need four. Let's go. I have all the emeralds. Chaos Control.'

The two of the teleported to the shrine, where Silver was setting up candles around the actual Emerald and Shadow was lighting them. They turned to Sonic and Tails.

'So. He came.'

'I just wanna see my little bro. happy. Let's do this.'

The four of them surrounded the Master Emerald, the seven Chaos Emeralds floating above them. The started spinning faster with every second, descending to them. Their furs glowed golden and a yellow aura surrounded them. Their eyes shone red.

'Hey Tails!' Silver shouted, tossing a plant to him. He caught it. It was Cosmo's plant. 'Remember, "A parchment of their memory" is needed.' Tails nodded.

The four of them closed their eyes, as a dark haze surrounded them. The dead thoughts entered their minds, with a ring of light raining from the heavens. Tails turned to Shadow.

'You first.'

Shadow smiled and nodded. He floated into the light and took the rings of his wrists. He held them high, as the faded into the light. The three of them stayed still, waiting for Shadow to show up. His body slowly faded back into reality him smirking as he floated back into his place.

'You're next.'

Tails nodded. He went into the light and held the plant high. His body began to fade. It went dark, the last thing he heard was Shadow saying "Follow your heart, not your head."

He opened his eyes to a dark forest, the howling of wolves and hooting of owls in the background of the trees. He sat up, observing his surroundings. A figure ran towards him out of the trees. The green dressed plant girl and love of his live, Cosmo.

'Cosmo!'

'Tails! Thank god I found you. We must leave here quickly.' She said, grabbing his hand.

'Okay.' He said assuringly, running ahead of her, grasping her hand. How good it felt to feel her skin again. They ran through the dark trees into a swamp, where Tails flew the two of them over. After that, they carried on through the trees, until they hit...a fork in the road.

'Damn! Which way! Tails shouted, looking dow both paths. The left led into an even darker part of the forest. The right led to a lighter part, with what looked like an opening at the horizon.

'I remember this. An Oracle told me to make sure I go to the left at the fork.'

'Left?! That looks like the dead path! We should go right.'

'But the Oracle said to go left. I trust that his words will lead us to safety.'

'Well I think his words will kill us.'

Tails remembered back to the beginning of the forest, just before he came here, Shadow told him to "follow his heart, not his head.".

'Very well Tails, I will go where you go.'

'Nah, I'll follow you. Let's go left.'

Cosmo smiled and turned around. The two of them ran down the path, where a ring of light was sitting dormant around a corner. They grasped each-other's hand and went into it. Tails opened his eyes, to see Super Sonic, Super Shadow and Super Silver around him. He smiled and returned to his place.

'Now what?' Silver asked.

'Now we end the ritual. The ones summoned in the ritual will be brought back, down the ring of light.' Shadow explained.

'Chaos Control!!' They all incanted. The Master Emerald shone brightly and shot a large green beam up through the light. Two figures floated down as the light faded. Cosmo and Maria landed unconscious on the Master Emerald.

'Cosmo!'

'Maria!'

Shadow and Tails ran to the females, tears running from their eyes. They went to grab them, only to have a green aura surround them and levitate them in the air.

'LET ME GO!'

'Sorry guys, but maybe you should let them rest first.' Silver said.

'I've waited for years! She's finally back! Let me go! Silver!!'

'Yeah! I've waited two months, each day getting harder! Put me down!'

Sonic walked up to Silver and put his hand on his shoulder.

'How long can you hold them for?' He asked.

'Um...a day or so?'

'Good.'

'And don't bother using Chaos Control either, I've learned to hold it.'

'Then I'll use Chaos Blast!' The two of them shouted.

'With Cosmo and Maria that close?'

The two looked at the girls, gently breathing atop the large gemstone. They nodded. Silver let them go.

'Maria can stay with me.' Shadow spoke.

'And Cosmo can stay at mine too. Thanks Shadow, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have this opportunity.' Tails explained, bowing to him.

'Don't get sappy on me.' Shadow smugly said.


	8. Chapter 8

In Shadow's apartment, Silver was helping Shadow make the place more "homely" for Maria. In other words, cleaning for him. Silver was picking up any tossed aside pieces on the floor and levitating them into the trash, while Shadow tended to Maria. Back at Tails' house, Sonic was doing Silver's job, though spinning the garbage into the trash instead. After about ten minutes, the two resurrections were still in a deep sleep. This worried their closest. Tails looked through the passage again to find some info. His eyes opened wide just before dashed out of the door.

'Tails! Wait up! ....whoa. That sounds weird.' Sonic said to himself, dashing after his yellow friend. Tails literally burst into Shadow's apartment. He sped past Silver, who levitated the door back into place. He dusted it off, only to have Sonic push it over also, onto him. He pushed the door into place and dusted himself off. He opened the door slightly.

'Phew, no Amy.' He murmured, closing the door.

Tails ran into the room where Shadow was with Maria.

'Tails. Why are you here? Where's Cosmo?'

'She's at my house with Sonic...' He said, staring at Sonic, now by his side. 'I TOLD YOU TO STAY AT HOME AND TAKE CARE OF COSMO!'

'You never told me anything! You stared at the book and ran off!'

'Okay then. Sonic, would you GO HOME AND TAKE CARE OF COSMO!?!'

'Fine. jeez.' He pouted, storming out of the room.

'So?' Shadow asked.

'I found an extra passage. It's the last part of the ritual. It says "After the ritual is performed, the resurrections must be awakened. This can only be done whilst the ones who summoned them are asleep. They will enter the spirit world with the resurrections and fight off the one who first deceased them. This will occur the night after the resurrection." That's it.'

'So...we just havta let them sleep?'

'Yeah, we can only reawaken them when we're asleep.'

'Then there's no point us fretting. We can be at ease.'

'Yeah. So what now? Wanna go get a soda?'

'No thanks. You drink coffee?'

'How dya think I stay awake at night making all my machines?'

The two of them teleported, just before SIlver entered the room.

'Hey guys, if you can't figure out how...guys? Damn it. Guess I better watch over Maria.' Silver murmured, sighing.

An hour later, Shadow and Tails were walking through Station Square after some coffee. A few people commented on the fact that Shadow was socializing, not to him directly of course. They had a good chat too. Tails found out why Shadow didn't like Sonic, because he "dared to mimic the power of the ultimate lifeform and impersonate him"; and Shadow found out how Tails and Sonic met. They returned to the intersection that split to their homes and stopped.

'Say Shadow. I've been wondering. That book said that we'd havta fight the one that killed them. I wonder who they are. I hope I don't havta fight Dark Oak alone.'

'Yes, but it's probably just that G.U.N. soldier for me. One bullet will do.'

'I guess. Well, see ya tomorrow Shadow. Good luck with your dream tonight.'

'You too.'

They separated. Tails came into his home to see Pizza boxes scattered over the floor and soda cans over the couch and the sleeping Sonic. Tails looked at the TV and went to turn it off, just before questioning the fact a Documentary on Goats was on. He woke Sonic, asked him why he was watching Goats, him answering "I fell asleep, must've been on after.", and sent him home. Tails cleaned up Sonic's mess and went to sleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'Hey! Wake up.' A voice echoed through Tails' ears. He groggily opened his eyes to spot the Ultimate lifeform from earlier. He searched his surroundings...all mist.

'Shadow...where are we?'

'I don't know. I fell asleep and woke up here. I found you a minute ago.'

'This must be where we fight the killers.'

'Yes, but what's taking them so long?'

'Not sure, but this is time to prepare I suppose. Dya bring a weapon?'

Shadow held up his Shadow Rifle.

'Always. You?'

Tails pressed a button on his gloved wrist, an arm cannon materializing around it.

'Always.'

'So, how long will they take?'

**'Not long!' **Shouted a voice from the mist. The two turned in its direction. A figure came from the mist....a silhouette of Shadow with a dark purple aura around him approached the two.

'What?!'

'Is this a trick?'

**'Nope! You read the book. You will face who killed them. Here I am.'** Dark Shadow said.

'No...' Shadow said, falling to his knees. 'I didn't kill Maria...YOU LIE!'

**'Hmm....nah. Look Ultimate doofus, you killed her, if you didn't, I wouldn't be here.'**

'BUT I NEVER KILLED HER!'

**'You let her die, didn't you? You let her die when you could've done something, therefore, in retrospect, you killed her. Hey, don't ask me, I'm just here to kill you.'**

'No...' Shadow whimpered. Tails looked down at his friend. Never had he seen him like this. Then he looked up.

'Wait. If your Shadow's opponent, then who's mine?'

**'Who Do You Think!?'** He shouted. A darker form of Tails came from behind Dark Shadow.

'NO WAY! I DIDN'T KILL COSMO!'

**'Really? So who DID shoot that cannon? Who DID press that button?' **He taunted. Tails started to cry.

'Please don't remind me of that.'

**'Pathetic. This is why we're here? Why did they bother sending us?'** Dark Shadow muttered. Dark Tails elbowed him.

**'Quiet. Look you two. If this is all you're gonna do, then we'll make it quick and painless.' **Dark Tails said. The two Darkened forms strode towards their opposites, readying their weapons.

For the two mourning, time stood still.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Shadow's mind.....'It can't be true...I didn't kill Maria...IT WAS THE G.U.N. SOLDIERS! How can it be true....unless....he's right. I could've done something...I could've stopped them...I let Maria die...Maria...'

In Tails' mind......'Cosmo...I...IT WAS DARK OAK!...He made you a spy...he tried to kill us...he made Shadow try to kill you...it was him...Wasn't it? But...I did shoot the cannon. I pressed that button...BUT NO-ONE TRIED TO STOP ME!!...But they couldn't....cos they knew I had to do it...I had to kill you...Cosmo....'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**'So. You two actually gonna stand up and fight us, or ya gonna sit there and cry?' **Dark Tails asked.

**'Some Ultimate Lifeform. How you saved the world from the Black Arms, I'll never know.'**

'I saved it because I made a promise. I promised Maria...and this is part of my promise.' He stood up, glaring at his form. 'Maria wouldn't send me down here too think that I killed her. She wouldn't do that and ask me to free this planet of evil. I made a promise; yes a promise I didn't truly understand, but a promise. Now I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS! Chaos Spear!'


	9. Chapter 9

The bolt shot from Shadow's arm and at his dark counterpart. He smirked as it approached the fiend, then frowned....when it fazed through him.

**'Simpleton. You can fight fire with fire, but not Chaos with Chaos. We'll just absorb anything you through at us.'**

'Oh yeah, what about this?!' Shadow shouted, aiming his gun. He shot the bullet, it soaring through the enemy's head...He tilted his head back up and smirked, as the hole _seeped_ back into place. 'Why Won't You DIE!' He screamed, shouting more bullets. 'Tails, you COULD HELP ME HERE!'

Tails said nothing. He just kept his head drooped, tears running down his face and onto the ground.

'This isn't working. There has to be a weakness.'

**'None here, hedgehog. Face it, you can't beat a Shadow.' Invoked Dark Tails.**

_"A shadow....that's it."_

'Your right. I can't beat a Shadow. But a Shadow can't beat me.'

**'What?....And...and why's that?' Stammered Dark Shadow.**

'In theory, you're just a hologram. A displacement. You're nothing but another Faker! Both Of You!'

Tails looked up. Shadow turned to him and nodded. Tails wiped away his tears and smiled.

'So if these are fakes...then they're not our challenge. SO WHO IS?!' Tails shouted. The dark forms turned to eachother, nodded and walked away.

'Hey!' Shadow shouted as the two chased them. Tails and Shadow kept running through the mist, finding nothing. They stopped.

'There's no use. They're gone. I guess we should wake up.' Shadow reluctantly said.

'No Way! We're doing this for Maria and Cosmo! I'm not gonna let my emotions get the better of me now! Too much is at stake!'

'Then what do we do? All that's here is mist and us.'

'We don't know if this place is endless. I got an idea. You got anything small and useless we can lose?'

'I've got some rocks the faker threw at me. That do?'

'Yeah. Give 'um here.' Shadow handed Tails the rocks, he dropped them.

'If this place is endless, then we should see these again. If we keep going in the same direction.'

'I have an easier way.' Shadow said, picking up a rock. He flung it hard into the mist...a few seconds later, a thud came from behind Tails.

'Ow!' He moaned.

'So. It's endless. What do we do?'

'Did ya bring a Chaos Emerald?'

'No, it's about two feet away from me in my bedroom. You?'

'Mine's on the couch downstairs.'

'Damn. So an endless reach of mist and no Chaos Emeralds. What the hell do we do now?!'

'Wait. That book said we would be sent here WITH them. Cosmo and Maria should be here somewhere.'

'Then we'll run. It can't be completely endless.'

The two of them dashed off. It seemed like an hour of running when they finally gave up.

'It's useless...They're not here.' Shadow said, panting.

'We can't...give up on...Maria and Cosmo.' Tails panted.

'I...know...huh?' Shadow questioned, looking in front of him. He spotted something fade into the mist.

'There!! After them!!'


	10. Chapter 10

Here we go. Thanks to _Pyro Hedgehog, Shadlay & Suicuneluvr _for the ideas. Now then...

Tails and Shadow ran through the mist, panting heavily as they did. The shadows soon materialized in the distance....five of them. Shadow skidded to a halt and Tails landed as they stared at the five. Dark Tails and Dark Shadow had Cosmo and Maria in headlocks....with Mephiles between them.

_**'Well well, what a nice surprise. It's SO good to see you again, Shadow and....the fox boy.'**_ Mephiles darkly spoke.

'Tails! Please help me!' Cosmo pleaded.

'Don't worry Cosmo, I won't let you get hurt.' Tails confidently said.

'Nor will I allow harm to come to Maria.' Shadow said.

Dark Tails and Dark Shadow stayed quiet.

'Why are you here, Mephiles!?! We destroyed you and Iblis!' Shadow demanded.

_**'Why do you think Solaris is the ETERNAL sun god? But is that so important at this moment in time?'**_

'Let them go Mephiles. And we won't hurt you.' Tails announced.

_**'HAHAHAHA! You think you can defeat me, fox boy? Only those of the Chaos can actually do something to me.'**_

'Then you've been gone too long.'

Tails charged a Chaos Spear up in his arm and shot it at Mephiles, who dodged it with ease.

'Uh oh.' Cosmo quietly said.

'Uh oh? Why uh oh?' Tails asked.

'What's going on Mephiles? Why would they not want Tails to be stronger?' Shadow asked. Mephiles shrugged.

_**'How should I know, I just got here. I've been stuck in this place too!'**_

'Wait....that book aid the girls would be sent here...but if they were captured, they'd want us to be as strong as possible...so these aren't Cosmo and Maria!' Tails accused.

'Shadow please help! Don't listen to him!' Maria pleaded.

Shadow glared at Maria.

'Chaos Blast!'

The ripple of Chaos energy shot through the area. A hiss came from in front of them. A structure around Maria and Cosmo, and Dark Tails and Dark Shadow, dissolved away...they had switched places. Maria and Cosmo were gagged and bound into place. Dark Tails and Dark Shadow came out of the headlocks.

_**'You're smarter than I though, Fox boy. But that won't help you.'**_

Mephiles summoned a portal between the seven. Dark Shadow, Dark Tails, Cosmo and Maria fell into the Portal, which closed quickly.

'Maria!!'

'Cosmo!!'

_**You're going to have to hope that they can fend for themselves. Here's the deal. You beat me and they beat them, you go. Otherwise, you all die.'**_

'Bring it.' Tails and Shadow stated. 'Chaos Spear!'

As the battle between the three Chaos Controllers, Dark Tails and Dark Shadow landed in an empty void, and Cosmo and Maria followed.

**'Get up.' Dark Tails ordered.**

**'You will face us. If you win. You meet up with you boyfriends and go. Or die by our hands.' Dark Shadow explained.**

'Okay. Maria, are you okay with this?'

'Yes. But what do we fight with?'

**'It's only honorable that we face them armed.' Dark Shadow said.**

**'Grr. Fine. Choose your weapons.'**

Cosmo and Maria smirked.

Back with the Chaos Beings, Tails flew at Mephiles at kicked him, over to Shadow who slowed time, kicked him in the face, then punched him to the ground.

_**'So, you've gotten better. But I suppose it isn't enough to beat me in eighty seconds.'**_

'WHAT!? You never said about a time limit!'

_**'All the stages are time limited. This dimension isn't eternal, you know. So, you have seventy seconds to beat me.'**_

'Chaos Blast!!!' Shadow incanted. Mephiles shot up to Tails in the air, who spun him around and down to the ground.

'Chaos Barrage!!' Tails shouted. Tens of hundreds of Chaos Spears shot down from his hands and at Mephiles. A bright aura surrounded him as he dived down at him. Mephiles sat up, just before Shadow kicked him into the air.

'Chaos Scythe!'

The area around Mephiles stopped in place. A blue Chaos spear grew large and sharp as it shot towards him. It slashed at him, then returned for another strike, again and again. Mephiles fell to the floor.

_**'Uh...Chaos...'**_ He started. Tails came down from the air and kicked him into the ground.

'Stay down.'

_**'Very well...you win.'**_

Mephiles disappeared.

'How dya think the girls are coping with our dark forms?' Tails asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

'They'll be fine....I hope.'

In the void area. Dark Shadow and Dark tails were screaming as the ran away from an explosion. Cosmo and Maria came from the soot, Cosmo with two rifles and Maria with a missile launcher.

Cosmo shot two more bullets at Dark Shadow, and Maria shot a missile at Dark Tails. They heard Dark Tails shout in the distance, **'I told you not to arm them!'** The girls smiled, as a portal opened in front of them. They walked through. In the other area, another Portal appeared in front of Shadow and Tails. They walked through it also.

The four reappeared in a metal area. An alarm went off, the area flashing red. Above them, a single opening was closing slowly.

'Damn! We've gotta get out!' Tails shouted.

'Yes. Let's go.' Shadow said. They picked up the girls and started ascending; Tails flying and Shadow jumping from the sides of the cylindrical chamber. They kept ascending with the opening closing every seconds closer.

'We're not gonna make it.' Tails said.

'You're right. But they are.' Shadow said. The two threw the two girls through the opening, just before it closed. They started pounding on the metal.

'Shadow!'

'Tails!'

Underneath, Shadow was holding onto Tails in the air.

'Now what?' Tails asked. A bright light came from underneath them, at the bottom of the chamber. It shone past the two, engulfing them in the light, which they disappeared into. Above, the two crying girls saw the light crack through the metal. They shielded their eyes as it shone past them, taking them into the light.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait guys, I had a lot to catch up on, with homework and my options and stuff...well, here it is. I'll try and update soon. And yes, I WILL be talking before each chapter from now on ^^. Well, enjoy.**

'Maria!' Shadow shouted, shooting up in his bed, head-butting Silver as he did.

'Ow! Jeez dude, I'm sorry I woke you from a nightmare, but you don't havta get violent.' Silver complained.

'What happened?' Shadow asked, observing the messy room.

'You went sleepwalking...and sleep-fighting...and sleep-moaning. What the hell happened? Did you save Maria?'

'Isn't she awake?'

'No.'

'I need to contact Tails.'

'At three in the morning? No way dude.' Silver said, stopping Shadow from grabbing the phone.

'Get off me.' Shadow bluntly said, forcing Silver's hand away. He dialed the number in and held it to his ear.

At Tails' house, Tails was sitting in his kitchen with a cup of coffee. His bloodshot eyes opened wide when the phone rang in the other room. He went and picked it up. The caller I.D said "Shadow", so he answered it.

'So you're awake too.' He said.

'Yes. Was your house a mess when you woke up?'

'My equipment on my desk was all over the floor, but I thought that was the wind. Why?'

'You've been sleepwalking, like me. Cosmo isn't asleep either is she?'

'Not yet. Why don't you come over and we'll look over the book?'

'Sounds good. I'll be there in a sec.' Shadow finished. The last thing Tails heard was the words Chaos Control being incanted and Silver moaning. The doorbell rang and Tails answered it. Shadow walked in straight away. 'So, Maria and Cosmo are still unconscious, even though we saved them. So what do we do?'

'Um...come in. I'm not sure yet, I was just gonna get the book.' Tails said, closing the door. He went to the trophy on the shelf on the wall, marked "Scientist of the Year - 2007".

'Haven't competed since?'

'Nah. Last year, we was in space and this years competition is in four months. But that's not my reason.' Tails invoked. He pressed a button in the centre of the shelf. A section on the wall opened and the trophy slid in. A holographic screen came up. 'Um...let's see. Uh, books....chaos...here it is, in the book section, marked chaos next to "Origins Of Chaos Emeralds."' He pressed the image of the book. The image dissolved away and the book came down a chute and onto the shelf. Tails picked it up and scanned through the pages.

'You seem to have a lot of technology. Is that wise?'

'It's easier than a closet. But I can't see anything about after-effects. It stops at the part about the spirit world. The next page is about "Chaos in Technology". I could use this. Hmm? Wow! Chaos Energy in Machines...uh huh...So THAT'S why all my machines used to break down when I used a Chaos Emerald as a power source! So if I just used a limiter in the engine system and spread its power to the artillery, I could power up the bullets in the wing-guns and make them shoot Chaos Bolts. Interesting...' Tails blabbed on, each word, Shadow getting more and more annoyed.

'WOULD YOU QUIT WITH THE TECHNO TALK!?! I came here to wake up Maria, NOT to learn how a plane works!' Shadow annoyingly shouted.

'Okay....just saying.' Tails awkwardly said, scratching his head. 'I talk a lot sometimes.'

'I know. Now come on.'


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, soz for the wait. Homework and crap. But it's here....now.**

Tails and Shadow spent hours and hours researching, looking for any way to wake the girls. Tails sat at the computer, with numerous cups of coffee by his side, while Shadow zipped around the Library for any books on Chaos Resurrection. For days, this continued, Tails running to his kitchen for more coffee every so often. A few days later, while Shadow told Tails the little he had discovered, a knock came at the door.

'Who could that be?' Tails asked rhetorically. He got up, walked out of his laboratory basement and answered the door. An old familiar face was there to stick its huge snappers in his face. Vector the Crocodile of Team Chaotix.

'Hey Tails, what's up?' He asked.

'Hey Vector, just looking for info with Shadow.' He answered.

'Cool. Well, I'm here on a job, so I've gotta be serious.' Vector started, clearing his throat. 'I have been sent to Number 7, High Cliff street, Mystic Ruins, aka, the residence of one Miles "Tails" Prower, by a Miss Amy Rose, to investigate the quietness over the last few days.'

Tails stared blankly and the big Crocodile.

'Amy sent you to check up on me then?' He bluntly stated. Vector sighed.

'Yeah. Why do I always Over Do It!!' He shouted.

'Calm down Vector, I've been researching.'

'Oh? What?'

'Didn't you hear? Me, Shadow, Sonic and Silver managed to resurrect Maria and Cosmo, now we've summoned their spirits from the dream world...we're just trying to bring them from a seemingly endless slumber.' Tails explained.

'....um....in my language?'

Tails sighed. 'We brought the girls back from the dead, now we need to wake them'

'Oh! Right. Well, why not do what I do when Charmy gets lazy on the job?'

'And that would be?'

'What else for a whiny, hyper 8 year old? A bucket of ice water!' Vector exclaimed, seemed to be proud of his work. Tails "anime-like" sweat-dropped.

'I'm not doing that to Cosmo and Maria.'

'Don't want my help, fine.' Vector moaned, going to walk away.

'Wait Vector! I've got a Job for you!' Tails inquired. Vector turned.

'How much we talking?' He said, rubbing his fingers together.

'Um...Well I dunno about money. I'm kinda low from all this.' Tails reluctantly said.

'No cash, no work.' Vector shrugged. He walked away. Tails sighed as he closed the door. He screamed lightly as he bumped straight into Shadow.

'Sorry, I was wondering what was taking so long.' Shadow said.

'Vector won't help us unless we pay him.'

'Did you forget that you could've _persuaded_ him?' Shadow mentioned.

'It seemed cruel to do that.'

'You wont, but I will.' Shadow said, grabbing his Chaos Emerald and disappearing. Tails stood confused in place. Then he heard a pounding on the door. He answered it to a frantic Vector.

'I'LL HELP YOU, JUST KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME!' He screamed, rushing inside. Tails sighed as Shadow chuckled at Vector, cowering behind the couch.


End file.
